


1

by Tieleen



Series: A Special Reality [1]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Gilmore Girls
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part one of the story; part two is tomorrow's ficlet.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/gifts).



> Part one of the story; part two is tomorrow's ficlet.

 

 

 

"I can make you a milkshake," Luke says. "You want a milkshake?" He looks a little desperate.

Helie smiles at him. "I like milk."

He smiles back. "You don't like milkshakes?"

She shrugs, and he looks confused, but he goes to get her a glass. Helie leans her elbows on the counter between them and looks around.

It's weird here. It looks just like places she knows, but clean, and there are a few people at the tables by the windows -- windows with glass clean and whole, too. They look... quiet, like they have all the time in the world.

She turns around on the chair, slowly, a full circle (it goes easy, doesn't squeak at all), comes back to look at him over the counter --

There's a can on the counter, just where her hands were before, and it's red and white, and Helie knows what it means.

She doesn't stand. Her legs can't reach the ground from this seat anyway; if she jumps down it'll just take her closer. She clenches her fists behind the counter where he can't see them and thinks nothing, nothing, don't show him, and dad says her eyes show everything but she thinks about Mikey, tries to be like him, and hopes it isn't true.

Maybe it works. Luke just keeps smiling, like he doesn't know what that is on the counter between them. "How about a Coke, then?" he says, and points at the can. "Kids like Coke, right?"

Helie shakes her head, mutely, tries to keep her shoulders from drawing back. Just wait, just wait. When he turns back again she can spin towards the door and make a break for it. Foot against the counter, hand on the seat; she knows where her balance is, just like Frankie always shows her. She's ready.

She really misses her gun. She misses her gun and she misses her daddy. Even the keys would help, a little, even though she has no idea where the car is and nobody lets her drive for real, anyway.

Luke is maybe not buying it. He looks worried, looking down at the can, back at her. "You okay, kid?"

Helie's okay. She knows how to take care of herself. She just wishes she knew where she is and how she got here, and how to get back, and where the people she could take care of herself with are.

She knows what a Coke is. Gerard taught her about BLI, he showed her the signs on the walls of empty diners and the outsides of broken gas stations, all the things that came before. All the things that ended them up like they are.

There was a man in a yellow suit on one of them; a clown, Frankie said. ("Fucking terrifying," is what he actually said, and he shuddered like it was something more than a little man with red hair and make up on an old faded poster -- it was kind of funny, really.) It said, "You deserve a break today", and Gerard traced his finger along the yellow M and told her about how the world broke itself up and never saw it.

Nobody who meant good things for her would have that can. She wonders if Korse is just outside, waiting for the Killjoys to come after her. Maybe he has no idea they don't know how.


End file.
